1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic washers and in one aspect to a remote sump having a baffle trap for intercepting foreign objects in wash liquid. In another aspect, the invention relates to a remote sump comprising a wash liquid heater. In another aspect, the invention relates to a baffle trap which is automatically purged when a drain pump connected to the remote sump is operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automatic clothes washers, it is preferred that only fabric materials be placed into the wash zone of the wash tub, however, other objects make their way into the wash zone including buttons, keys, stones and pebbles, small metal objects, etc. which can cause damage to the pumps used in the automatic washers such as the recirculation pump and the drain pump.
In some washers it is desirable to use motors such as synchronous motors to drive the recirculation pumps. These types of motors have relatively low efficiency and low torque, but are also low cost. Flow rates through these recirculation pumps are maximized by maintaining a close relationship between the impeller and the pump housing. These factors make this type of pump very susceptible to problems caused by foreign materials. Foreign materials are easily trapped between the impeller and housing because of the close relationship. Low torque of the driving motor causes the trapped materials to completely stop the pump.
Collecting and holding foreign materials can cause a number of problems. Collected materials can eventually reduce flow rates by obstructing the water flow path. Some collected materials deteriorate with time and may be redistributed on clothing or cause odor. Other types of materials may add to the accumulation process by causing materials to accumulate that might otherwise be pumped down the drain.
A foreign objects trap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,645 in which a container is provided which has a water inlet in communication with a tub outlet. The water inlet terminates just short of a floor of the container and the water is then required to pass up through a plate which has irregularly shaped tubes therethrough for preventing passage of foreign objects. Lint is specifically permitted to pass through the foreign objects trap and all of the water exits from the container through a single outlet leading to a single pump which is utilized to both recirculate water and drain water, depending upon the position of a valve located downstream of the pump. Thus, this foreign objects trap has a disadvantage of allowing lint to be recirculated onto the clothes load and also accommodates only a single pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,900 discloses a foreign objects filter for an automatic washer through which all of the water from the wash tub is directed. In an embodiment, one part of the filter comprises a fine mesh filter and the outlet of that portion leads to the recirculation pump. The other side of the filter has a coarse mesh and its outlet leads to the drain pump. In a second embodiment, only a coarse filter is provided whose outlet leads to either the recirculation pump or the drain pump. This device permits the passage of small, but heavy objects, such as nails and screws to the drain pump, potentially causing damage to that pump.